Яіgтћ Wзяз Yσu Wαит Mз
by Salsazar
Summary: La quería, la necesitaba, la idolatraba, la anhelaba... Y su deseo se cumplió, beso los labios con sabor a cereza de esa hermosa chica... ¡Dedicado a Ammy Neko Uchiha!


**PBP: **¡Amigos míos! Qué bueno volver a leerlos xD… Quiero desearles a todos y a cada uno de ustedes un feliz año nuevo (nunca es tarde xD)… Este One-Shot es dedicado a mi gran amiga Ammy Neko Uchiha y a… Kyo-Kun *¬*… Errr… Este, bueno, ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Advertencias: **AU, OTP, OoC.

**Rated: **K+ (9+).

**Disclaimer: **Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no es mío, sino de la fantástica Yoko Kamio y la canción "Right Where You Want Me" no es mía, sino de Jesse McCartney y su disquera (creo).

_**Right Where You Want Me.**_

Estaba desesperado, no podía dejar de pensar en el hermoso sabor de sus labios… Sus labios rosas, sabían a cerezas… Dulces y frescas cerezas… Que lo hacían temblar con un solo roce…

_**Girl, there's something 'bout me that you outta know**_

_Chica, hay algo que debes saber_

Su hermosa y corta cabellera negra como la noche le daba un toque misterioso, sus ojos verdes eran como dos hermosas joyas irremplazables…

_**I never felt the need to lose control**_

_Nunca he sentido la necesidad de perder el control_

Suspiro, incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella… Sentada dos sillas más delante de él… Pero mil razones para amarla y querer volver a sentir sus labios contra los suyos…

_**Always held on back and playet it slow**_

_Siempre me contuve, jugué lento_

Esa vez que la miro por la ventana, esa vez que habían chocado, esa vez que se habían besado… Esa vez que se enamoro de ella aun el presente…

_**But not this time…**_

_Pero no esta vez…_

Ella volteo a verte y tu embelesado la saludaste con la mano, acción que la diosa imitó con una bella sonrisa… Esa sonrisa lo hizo volar por los aires, como siempre…

_**Baby, don't be gente, I can handle anything**_

_**Baby, take me on a journey **_

_Nena, no seas gentil, puedo aguantar lo que sea_

_Nena, llévame a un viaje_

No entendía él porque no podía decirle lo que sentía, ¡Era Butch Rowdy! ¡Ella era Kaoru Matsubara! ¡¿Qué estaba esperando?

_**I've been thinking lately,**_

_**I could use a little time alone with you**_

_Últimamente he pensado_

_Que podría pasar un tiempo a tu lado _

Miro hacia el cielo y sonrió, recordando las cosas locas que había hecho para ganar su atención y ella, no se dio cuenta al principio, eso lo frustraba.

_**Crazy, let's do something, maybe**_

_**Please don't take your time,**_

_**You got me,**_

_**Right where you want me**_

_Hagamos algo loco_

_Por favor no te tomes tu tiempo_

_Me tienes justo donde querías_

Cada minuto del día se la pasaba pensando en ella, en como lo había _enamorado_…

_**Girl, i'm gonna let you have your way with me**_

_Chica, voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya conmigo_

Recordó cuando el maestro de danza la había escogido a ella para que les diera una pequeña "demostración" de cómo se bailaba en tiempos "modernos"… No pudo respirar cuando empezó a mover sus caderas de adelante atrás… Rió ante el recuerdo.

_**When you move like that, it's hard to breathe**_

_Cuando te mueves así es difícil respirar_

Jamás se imagino enamorarse y mucho menos de ella, Kaoru Matsubara... Creía que nunca sentiría ese hermoso pero peligroso sentimiento llamado "amor".

_**I never thought that it could be like this  
>But I was wrong<br>**__Nunca pensé que iba a ser así  
>Pero estaba equivocado<em>

Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, su respiración se agito… ¡Era ella! ¡Y venía hacia él!

_**Baby, don't be gente, I can handle anything**_

_**Baby, take me on a journey **_

_Nena, no seas gentil, puedo aguantar lo que sea_

_Nena, llévame a un viaje_

Escucho como lo saludaba y le preguntaba si tenía planes el sábado, el solo negó con la cabeza aunque por dentro saltaba de la felicidad.

_**I've been thinking lately,**_

_**I could use a little time alone with you**_

_Últimamente he pensado_

_Que podría pasar un tiempo a tu lado_

Instantáneamente, dejaste de respirar cuando te pregunto si querías salir con ella con ese precioso sonrojo en sus lindas y adoradas mejillas.

_**Crazy, let's do something, maybe**_

_**Please don't take your time,**_

_**You got me,**_

_**Right where you want me**_

_Hagamos algo loco_

_Por favor no te tomes tu tiempo_

_Me tienes justo donde querías_

Le dijiste, no, gritaste que si querías y ella sonrió para después darte un pequeño beso en la mejilla… Apenas se fue te desplomaste en el pasto con una sonrisa en el rostro…

_**Can't explain it, how you swept me off my feel, unexpectedly**_

_Sólo explicando cómo te escapaste de mis pies inesperadamente_

Era algo simplemente irreal, sus sueños al fin se habían cumplido… Imagino cómo sería todo, realmente tenia cosas que hacer…

_**In slow motion, my imagination running trying to keep my body still,**_

_**I can hardly stand the thrill**_

_En cámara lenta, mi imaginación intenta mantener mi cuerpo quieto_

_Apenas aguanto la emoción_

Un beso… Un beso, solo eso quería, solo eso necesitaba para ser feliz y decirle todo lo que sentía… Un beso…

_**Baby, don't be gente, I can handle anything**_

_**Baby, take me on a journey **_

_Nena, no seas gentil, puedo aguantar lo que sea_

_Nena, llévame a un viaje_

Esa cita sería la solución a todos sus problemas, de seguro.

_**I've been thinking lately,**_

_**I could use a little time alone with you**_

_Últimamente he pensado_

_Que podría pasar un tiempo a tu lado _

El podía tener a cualquier chica de la escuela con tan solo nombrarla, a excepción de las novias de sus hermanos y ella… La morena de ojos verdes y cabello azabache…

_**Crazy, let's do something, maybe**_

_**Please don't take your time,**_

_**You got me**_

Para él, ella era una diosa, inalcanzable, el fruto prohibido que no podía saborear… Lo tenía a sus pies, cosa que todas las chicas deseaban…

_**Right where you want me…**_

_Me tienes justo donde querías…_

Sonrió, si, definitivamente, esa chica… Lo tenía justo donde quería…

**FIN.**

**PBP: **Sé que no vale la pena y que es muy tonta mi historia… Pero bueno, me esforcé. ¡Feliz Año 2012!

**P.S: **No olviden darle clic al botoncito ;).


End file.
